The present invention relates to an antiskid device, particularly for pneumatically tired vehicle wheels on snow and ice surfaces.
Snow chains as well as winter tires are used when driving motor vehicles in winter, particularly on snow-covered uphill and downhill gradients. It is often difficult to fit snow chains to motor vehicle tires and in addition it is necessary to drive with them in such a way that the road is not damaged, i.e. the snow chains have to be removed on dry road portions following snow or ice-covered portions, Moreover, travelling on dry roads, snow chains are subject to a high degree of wear and also do not allow high speeds.